


Bedtimes stories for my adopted kids

by JewelOfForest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Dragons, Fluff, Other, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: Bedtime stories I make up for my adopted kids.Anyone can read them tho if they want just simple bedtime stories.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Bedtimes stories for my adopted kids

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was made from request of dragons, food and gay

Once upon a time, there was a purple dragon. They were lonely up high in the mountain. 

One day as they watched the people below, they saw the most beautiful girl. 

She was the princess of the kingdom, and the dragon was in love. Determined to win her over, the dragon decided to bake her a heart shaped cake. 

It wasn't easy. Some turned out burned. Others undercooked. Some looked perfect on the outside but were mush instead.

Despite all the frustration and stress, the dragon refused to give up. They poured all their love into the cake until finally they had the perfect one.

Excited beyond all words, the dragon cleaned themself up until they shined. Pick out the perfect pink box for the cake and tied a ribbon around the outside. Carefully placing it in the bag around them, they flew down the mountain. 

People panicked and acted as if the dragon was going to hurt them, but not the princess. 

She calmly told them "Do not fret without reason. The dragon has never hurt you before, and it hasnt yet. Best to act kind first as you can never undo first impressions"

The dragon landed in front of the princess and shyly held out the cake. Ignoring the words of her knights, the kind princess accepted the cake and took a taste.  
"This is delicious" 

The dragon blushed lightly "I baked it with all the love I have for you."

The knights acted as if the dragon had said she bewitched the princess, but the princess ignored them and moved closer. 

"Do you love me enough to take me away from those trying to stop me from being myself? I would love to get to know you but my father would have me marry a prince I do not want before that could happen"

The dragon nodded. "Anything for you' and before the knights could snatch the princess away, the dragon pick her up and flew off into the sunset.

Far far away, in a little cottage there lived a dragon and the princess they saved. A love blossomed away from any that would not try to understand. It wasnt always easy but together they were happy. 

The end


End file.
